Rabia y dolor
by Dani Valdez
Summary: Los hechizos vuelan pero nada hiere más que las palabras. Para MrsDarfoy en el intercambio de regalos bajo el árbol de navidad del foro El triángulo, donde tres, están unidos.


Rabia y dolor

Disclaimer: todo pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

Esta historia participa en el intercambio navideño bajo el árbol de navidad del foro El triángulo, donde tres, están unidos.

Para MrsDarfoy. Espero que te guste y que sea lo que esperabas al hacer tu petición.

Los hechizos vuelan por la habitación, destellos de luz que atraviesan el aire hasta alcanzar su objetivo. Los tres combatientes se miran entre sí llenos de furia y dolor mientras una frágil figura los observa desde la puerta con los ojos abiertos de par en par sin que ninguno de ellos se percate de su presencia.

Aberforth Dumbledore es el primero en abandonar el duelo, derribado por la maldición de uno de los otros dos. También fue él el primero en empezar la pelea y no se arrepiente de haberlo hecho. Se queda sentado en el suelo viendo como su hermano y el que otrora fuera su mejor amigo continúan sin darse tregua. Tampoco él se ha dado cuenta de la niña parada en la puerta aunque ha sido por ella por quien decidió intervenir. Por ella y por su bienestar porque el encargado de cuidarla, su hermano Albus, hace tiempo que no velaba por ella como debe y aunque quizás la propia arianna no se ha dado cuenta, Aberforth conoce el deseo de Albus de dejar de ocuparse de ella.

Albus repasa mentalmente todo lo que ha aprendido sobre maleficios en la escuela y todo lo que le ha enseñado su propio contrincante. No puede pensar en nada más. No quiere pensar en nada más. Sobre todo no quiere pensar en que se está batiendo en duelo con aquel con el que ha estado a punto de iniciar una guerra. No quiere pensarlo. Sabe que si se para a pensar dejará caer la varita y su rival no tendrá piedad con él. Sabe que no le importarán todas las tardes que han pasado juntos planeando sus futuros movimientos, que no le importará su amistad, que no le importará que Albus lo ame con todas sus fuerzas y que él le haya dicho que corresponde ese amor. Por eso sigue luchando. No puede permitirse caer en el abismo al que los recuerdos intentan precipitarlo.

Gellert Grindelwald tampoco quiere pensar. La ira, o más bien la rabia, lo invade y no lo deja razonar con claridad. Lo único que tiene claro es que sus planes se han ido al traste por culpa de ese mocoso que ha infestado de absurdas moralidades la cabeza del que ha sido su mejor amigo, del que estaba dispuesto a ser algo más. A partir de ese día, Gellert estará solo de nuevo y seguramente no vuelva a ver a Albus Dumbledore nunca más. Eso lo entristece, incluso lo asusta un poco, pero no va a demostrárselo. Si hay algo que Gellert ha aprendido es a no mostrar debilidad. Así que permanece frío, impasible, mientras los rayos de luz impactan contra el cuerpo de su antiguo amigo y contra el suyo mismo. Más tarde curará sus heridas y llorará la traición, pero ahora debe luchar.

Albus observa el rostro pétreo de su antiguo compañero. No sabe qué pensar ¿Acaso no le duele lo que está pasando? Quiere creer que sí, que lo que le muestra es solo una máscara, que en su interior está tan dolido como él. Sin embargo, una parte de él le dice que eso es solo una forma estúpida de consolarse. Sea como sea, Albus tiene clara una cosa sobre Gellert: Gellert Grindelwald no duda, actúa; es impulsivo, no se para a pensar demasiado en las consecuencias de sus acciones y nunca jamás se arrepiente de nada. Albus intenta obligarse a sí mismo a concentrarse pero no puede evitar recordar que esa actitud, esa confianza en sí mismo y en su triunfo, fue precisamente lo que consiguió que se enamorase de él. Albus se maldice mentalmente, ya es demasiado tarde, los recuerdos empiezan a fluir sin descanso como si hubiera sumergido la cabeza en un pensadero, solo que diez mil veces más vívido y cien mil más doloroso. Los recuerdos desfilan ante él aunque sigue teniendo la mente puesta en el combate, lanzando hechizos a diestro y siniestro. Recuerda cuando lo conoció. Había oído mil y un rumores sobre él. Todo el mundo sabía que lo habían expulsado del colegio y el porqué de esa expulsión fue motivo de especulaciones durante mucho tiempo, aumentando la gravedad de lo cometido según iban pasando los días. Albus nunca creyó nada de lo que oía, sabía muy bien lo viperino de las lenguas de los habitantes de Godrick´s Hollow. Sin embargo, aquel extraño muchacho lo intrigaba y su curiosidad no disminuyó cuando lo conoció.

—¿Qué piensas de todas esas historias que circulan sobre ti?— Le había preguntado en una ocasión, al poco de haberse conocido

Él se había echado a reír y lo había mirado divertido.

—¿La gente habla sobre mí?

—sí, pero solo cuentan mentiras. A los vecinos de este pueblo les encanta criticar a los demás.

Entonces había vuelto a reírse y había contestado enseñando los dientes.

—No me preocupan las malas lenguas. Si supieran la verdad, hablarían de mí mucho peor.

Ahí había sido cuando Albus se había empezado a enamorar. Se había enamorado de sus ideas, tan parecidas a las suyas propias y de la seguridad con la que hablaba de su futuro, el de los dos. Se había enamorado de su valentía, de su inteligencia, de sus ganas de luchar por lo que ambos creían y sí, se había enamorado de su ambición. Durante un tiempo había creído que mirarse en él era como mirar en el espejo de Oesed para ver reflejados todos sus sueños, todas sus pasiones, todo lo que ansiaba ser. Había estado dispuesto a dejarlo todo para ir con él y empezar a construir ese mundo perfecto con el que ambos soñaban. Había estado a punto de dejar a su familia atrás hasta que Aberforth le abrió los ojos a lo que Gellert realmente es, a lo que ambos realmente pretendían hacer. Le duele, verdaderamente le duele, pero ahora es consciente de la realidad, de que lo que a ellos les había parecido tan justo y bueno no lo es, de que aquel que le había parecido tan lleno de razón y sabiduría es solamente un mago oscuro que en ese instante, al ver como sus planes han empezado a resquebrajarse le está demostrando toda la rabia que lleva dentro como un niño con una pataleta. Ahora se mira en ese espejo y no se ve igual, donde antes había visto valentía ahora ve temeridad, donde antes había visto inteligencia ahora solo ve ingenuidad, donde había visto constancia solo ve estupidez y terquedad. De aquellas cualidades que admiraba y que creía poseer solo queda una, la ambición. Así es Gellert Grindelwald y así es él, Albus Dumbledore, temerario, ingenuo, estúpido, terco y por encima de todo, ambicioso. Ahora lo entiende. Sin embargo, el hecho de comprenderlo no hace que aquellas palabras le duelan menos.

La ira aumenta en el pecho de Gellert. Puede ver el dolor en los ojos de Albus, puede ver la tristeza, la decepción. No obstante, también puede distinguir otro sentimiento, uno que consigue enfurecerlo aún más. Determinación. Albus Dumbledore está decidido a pelear contra él, a no dejarse someter. El despecho y la cólera lo invaden por completo. No va a permitirlo. No va a permitir que nadie abandone al que será el mago más poderoso del planeta. Quizá más tarde se arrepentirá, quizá deseará volver atrás y no haber pronunciado esas palabras. No obstante, en ese momento salen de su boca raudas y cortantes, hirientes como solo pueden serlo las palabras dichas por alguien que se sabe amado y traicionado a la vez.

—¿Vas a matarme, Albus? ¿De verdad? ¿Eso es lo que quieres? Creo que no, hay otra cosa que querrías hacerme ¿No es cierto?— Se acerca un poco más a él —¿Sabes? Estaba dispuesto a darte eso que deseas. Sí que lo estaba. Hubiera sido una buena manera de mantenerte a mi lado. Quizá si lo hubiera hecho las cosas serían diferentes. No me hubiera importado hacer eso por la causa— Observa con satisfacción como el rostro de Albus se crispaba y se echó a reír —¿Qué? ¿Pensabas que te estaba declarando mi amor? Solo eres un peón para mí, un buen aliado para conseguir mi propósito. Solo eso, nada más. Hubiéramos sido muy grandes juntos pero no lamentaré acabar contigo.

Las palabras de Gellert causan el efecto deseado en Albus. El muchacho observa la turbación de su ex amigo, su mueca de dolor, sus ojos llenos de lágrimas y sabe que debe sentirse complacido, poderoso, pero algo dentro de él se ha roto al pronunciar esas palabras y el hechizo que se disponía a lanzar a su rival para acabar definitivamente con él se ha quedado atascado en su garganta. Gellert permanece por instante quieto y callado, sin saber qué decir o qué hacer. Finalmente, es Albus, con el corazón destrozado y la voz rota por el dolor quien pronuncia el último conjuro de ese duelo. No lo mata, solo se limita a expulsarlo de la casa. Ninguno tiene fuerzas para hacer nada más. Gellert se deja caer en el suelo de la calle. Albus hace lo mismo en el suelo de su salón. Ambos se quedan ahí por un largo rato, llorando y recordando todo lo que han vivido, con la culpa carcomiéndolos por dentro. De nuevo, es Aberforth el primero en reaccionar. Él es el primero en darse cuenta de la presencia de la niña junto a la puerta. Él es el primero en constatar que ya no respira.


End file.
